Curiosidad
by Libertad.BW
Summary: Se estremeció al sentir los dedos impasibles de la pelirroja acariciar su espalda. La recorrían de arriba abajo, en un continuo vaivén mortificante... Estoy saciando tu curiosidad


Recomendaciones: leer con un humor agradable. Y darse cuenta de los cambios de fuente.

Ésta última es realmente importante.

JAMES

Volvió a suspirar deleitándose por el olor a madera que se impregnaba en su nariz.

Dejó que su mano se llenara de tinta y que el trabajo de pociones quedara arruinado por enésima vez. Esto no podía seguir así ¿o sí? Una vasta incertidumbre reinó su mente. Acaso ella ocuparía cada centímetro disponible y no disponible de sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que… ¿sí?

Humedeció sus labios, como siempre que el nerviosismo se exhibía en _su _organismo, y se recostó en el sofá.

_Esa manía es de nenas _ según la opinión de un _muy_ querido amigo _suyo_. Entiéndase por Sirius Black.

Trataba de recordar, de nueva cuenta, la poción, pero parecía que su memoria no iba a ceder.

Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar unos pasos, detrás suyo, seguidos por un balbuceo.

_You say goodbye, I say hello. _

Pasaron unos segundos para que su cuerpo respondiera, se levantó un poco e intentó reconocer al _cantante_, si así se le podía definir. Parecía que, de un momento a otro, las ventanas volarían en mil pedazos- sin agraviar a sus oídos que parecían pedir eutanasia.

La canción de los _beatles_ estaba siendo, _CRUELMENTE_, utilizada.

En _esa_ boca ajena era un arma mortal.

-¿No es muy temprano para andar mortificando gente?- soltó al vacío. La oscuridad de la sala le impedía ver al _artista_.

- …- Un chillido de sorpresa. Y después se hizo la luz…

Ahí estaba, esa voz estridente y su dueña, ahora veía que la _melodiosa_ era una ella y no un él, como creía. Y qué ELLA vino a ser…

-Lo siento- susurró la ojiverde. Su sonrojo era tan evidente, que casi combinaba con su cabello.

Él no dijo nada, sólo volvió a dirigir su mirada a los olvidados pergaminos que seguían esparcidos en la mesa. Parpadeó por el sueño acumulado y bostezó. ¿Seguiría ahí? Eso ya no era importante ¿verdad?

-¿Te importa?- sí seguía ahí y sí era importante.

LILY

No esperó una respuesta y tomó el pergamino que tenía en las manos. Alisó el pergamino, y lo examinó detenidamente. Varios segundos después, se arrodilló junto a la mesa, provocando un sobresalto, de sorpresa y desconcierto, por parte del moreno, y empezó a hacer varias anotaciones en un nuevo pergamino.

Sonrió puerilmente, y _pestañeó_.

JAMES

Sintió que _ese_ febril movimiento dislocó su sobriedad.

_Mierda, mierda… _

La aurora inundaba, poco a poco, la sala común. Y con esa claridad, antes escasa, la vio.

El cabello rojo y húmedo inundando sus hombros, la mirada perspicaz predispuesta al pergamino, la respiración pausada y sus labios carentes de color.

Guapa, en esa mañana, estaba _exageradamente_ guapa.

LILY

Extendió el pergamino y esperó a que el moreno lo tomara.

-Listo-susurró. Atrayendo la atención y provocándole un respingo al merodeador. Aún así él tardó un par de minutos en atender.

JAMES

Frunció el ceño al leer el minúsculo pedazo de pergamino.

La _bendita_ poción. De píes a cabeza. Y, soberbiamente, especificada: consecuencias y antídotos.

Más de dos horas de revuelo cerebral sin resultado y a ella sólo le había costado un par de minutos anotarla.

La vida, sencillamente, injusta.

-Gracias- dobló el pergamino y lo metió a su bolsillo.

LILY

Sonrió, de nueva cuenta, como respuesta. Estaba de buen humor, una ducha matutina siempre levanta el ánimo ¿o no?

O acaso el haberse encontrado al moreno, en medio de la sala, solo, abstraído, soñoliento y con su rostro lleno de vestigios de desvelo- dándole un innegable encanto- era la razón de ese singular humor.

No… ¿verdad?

JAMES

Bostezó, de nueva cuenta, y se quitó las gafas.

Estaba, ciertamente, al borde de quedarse dormido en ese mismo lugar.

Ella seguía ahí, a su lado. Y esa era la única razón por la que no se despegaba del asiento y subía a su habitación.

-Te ves _**mucho**_ mejor sin gafas- instantáneamente se giró, topándose con la mirada expectante de la pelirroja.

Esos ojos tan verdes y latentes. A veces, en sus noches más pueriles, soñaba con ellos... y también, claro está, con ella.

Podía ser que su _encaprichamiento_ se debía al continuo rechazo de la joven, pero llevaban algunos meses conviviendo como Premios Anuales, y ese sentimiento de necesidad en lugar de disiparse, cada día aumentaba.

En un arrebato de _ambición_, deslizó su mano, discretamente, hasta tocar la punta de los dedos de su compañera. Espero, febrilmente, algún gesto, sin embargo, ella no se inmutó.

Tomó un poco más de valor, y recorrió lentamente la distancia entre el brazo y la nuca de la pelirroja.

Un estremecimiento, otro más… y un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible.

_Merlín, _eso era una buena señal ¿no?

No esperó respuestas mentales, simplemente se acercó un tanto más.

LILY

Remojó sus labios, voluptuosa e inconcientemente, haciendo que el estado mental del moreno se disipara por el infinito espacio.

Sin embargo, las rodillas suplicaban, a grito pelado, un poco de piedad. Ya que éstas estaban en un punto crítico: desmoronarse o… desmoronarse.

-Auch- un calambre crispó su pierna.

JAMES

Se levantó rápidamente y vio cómo la pelirroja se sentaba en el piso.

-¿Qué?- se inclinó frente a ella, ligeramente preocupado.

-Nada, sólo un calambre- sonrió sin inmutarse.

-Creo que llevabas varios minutos en esa posición ¿o no?- ella empezó a _frotar_ la zona adormilada, y él simplemente desvió la mirada.

Esas situaciones incomodas, en momentos no propensos, no lo llevarían a nada de buen _ver_.

-Sí- asintió- Creo que me debería levantar y caminar ¿no crees?

-Sí, sería lo mejor- extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella se apoyó en él y de un salto se puso en pie.

-Gracias- pestañeó.

Vio como, la pelirroja, caminaba a paso lento por la sala común. Momentáneamente, le recordó a un bebé intentando dar sus primeros pasos.

Esta imagen le sacó una sonrisa, y posteriormente una risa ligera. Esto provocó el sobresalto de la joven.

-¿De qué te ríes?- _curiosa_, ese día se dio cuenta que ella era una inequívoca _curiosa_.

-Eres muy curiosa ¿cierto?- metió sus manos a los bolsillos.

-Sólo un poco. Será, tal vez, porque las sorpresas no son de mi agrado- se excusó.

-Me reía de ti- la pelirroja lo miró desconcertada- Estoy _saciando_ tu curiosidad.

-Una nueva cualidad… ¿ser payaso?- ironizó- No lo creo.

Rió de nueva cuenta y un poco más audible.

-Tal vez esa es tu meta en la vida- bromeó- y tú desperdiciando tu talento en simples notas ufanas.

LILY

Rió estrepitosamente. Lo miró y lentamente se acercó a él.

-eres gracioso, James Potter- susurró calidamente.

-Y tú muy guapa, Lily Evans- ella ensanchó más su sonrisa- ya que estamos de sinceros.

-Muy bien- se sonrojó prontamente y asustada dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Y desearía que me respondieras _sinceramente_, claro está, una simple pregunta- se acercó a la pelirroja.

-¿Cuál?

LILY

Sabía cuál sería la pregunta y pensó molesta _es tan predecible_

No obstante, cuando sintió las manos del moreno amoldarse a su cintura, su mordacidad se disipó y lo único que quedó fue un enérgico palpitar.

-Ésta- sus labios fueron capturados por los del merodeador.

Por un instante, se quedó expectante con los labios apretados y las manos paralizadas a los costados. Sin embargo, el continuo movimiento por parte del merodeador la instó a _responderle_, así, después de varios _microsegundos_, deslizó sus manos por la espalda del joven, lenta y lascivamente. Deseando que cada fibra de su cuerpo recordara el espacio entre ellos.

Saboreó con entusiasmo, antes de separarse un instante para hacerle paso al oxígeno. Las entrañas se le estaban consumiendo y el corazón se le agolpaba en el pecho.

Sin embargo, su instinto quería _más_.

Sintió como la boca del moreno se abría levemente, incitándola a hacer lo mismo.

_VAYA. Es un experto, un MALDITO experto_

JAMES

Degustó, nuevamente, del labio inferior de la pelirroja. Provocándole un suspiro.

Se separó un instante para recuperar el aliento y emprender, de nueva cuenta, la _sesión de preguntas._

Le encantaba esa sensación de vértigo que se le agazapaba en el estomago, ese hormigueo, delicioso, en los labios y el olor a _coco_ que se colaba por su nariz cada vez que la tenía _tan_ cerca.

_Un Ruido_

Separación espontánea. Se miraron desconcertados. Alguien bajaba por las escaleras de los chicos.

_NADIE_

Los pasos volvieron a perderse en las escaleras.

-A buena hora- murmuró molesto. Ella rió por lo bajo.

-¿Quién será?- susurró y miró por la ventana suspicaz.

-¿Qué miras?- se acercó a ella, silenciosamente.

-Ahora ¿Quién es el _curioso_?-susurró divertida.

-Supongo que todos tenemos un poco de eso- se acercó sutilmente. Así podía percibir el respirar poco pausado, la mirada perdida, y los labios pálidos de la pelirroja.

LILY

De repente, advirtió la proximidad del moreno y dio un respingo de sobresalto.

-Cualquiera diría que tienes habilidades _gatunas_. Eres muy _sigiloso_ para ser humano.

JAMES

Acarició concienzudamente la mejilla de la pelirroja, provocándole un estremecimiento.

-¿Estás temblando, Lily?- burlándose socarronamente.

LILY

Contrajo los labios en señal de protesta y deslizó, cautelosamente, sus manos dentro del suéter del moreno.

JAMES

La miro estupefacto y ella río sutilmente.

Se estremeció al sentir los dedos impasibles de la pelirroja acariciar su espalda. La recorrían de arriba abajo, en un continuo vaivén _mortificante_.

-¿Temeroso, Potter?- el sutil sonrojo del moreno hizo que la joven se echara a reír.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan _jocosita_?- musitó incomodo.

LILY

Besó suavemente la mejilla del moreno, e irguiéndose, un poco, le susurró al oído _ desde siempre _

JAMES

_Concienzudamente_, llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de la joven.

-¿Puedo _volver_ a hacerte una pregunta?- acarició, suavemente, el lóbulo de su oreja.

LILY

Permitió que el cálido aliento del moreno se filtrara por sus labios.

-Por favor- pidió en un suspiro.

Las _preguntas_ no acabaron en ese instante, ni en los minutos siguientes, se prolongaron hasta la infinita _curiosidad_.


End file.
